godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor
|family = *Ymir (great-great-grandfather) † *Búri (great-grandfather) *Borr (grandfather) *Odin (father) *Fjörgyn (mother) † *Baldur (half-brother) † *Týr (half-brother) † *Vé (uncle) *Vili (uncle) *Sif (wife) *Magni (son) † *Modi (son) † *Unnamed Daughter |loyalties = Odin Asgard |status = Alive |appears in = ''God of War'' (2018) |location = Asgard (presumed)}}Thor is the Norse Aesir God of thunder, lightning, storms, and strength, a son of Odin, husband of Sif, half-brother of Baldur and the father of Magni and Modi. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Thor is a Æsir god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing and fertility. In the God of War Series Before God of War (2018) Thor was born as the son of Odin and Fjörgyn and half-brother to Týr and Baldur. At some point in his life, he became the husband of Sif, who gave birth to a daughter and Modi. Before Modi's birth, Thor slept with an unknown woman, which ended with the birth of Magni. When Odin’s deception was discovered by the giants and banished from Jötunheim forever, Odin commissioned Brok and Sindri to build Mjölnir for Thor, who was then ordered to use his new weapon to slaughter all the Giants in Midgard. By the time of Laufey's death, Thor had already slaughtered all the giants in Midgard (with the exception of Jörmungandr) and earned a fearful reputation as the strongest Norse God. Following the slaughter, Odin entered into a bet with Hrimthur, a Jötunn disguised as a mortal, to improve the walls of Asgard within a near-impossible span of time. Odin lost the bet and sent Thor to kill Hrimthur when he discovered Hrimthur’s true nature. Unbeknownst to Odin, Hrimthur had sabotaged the walls and entrusted the secret of his deception only to Freya. ''God of War'' (2018) Although absent in the main campaign, he is mentioned consistently throughout it as a monster who slew every Giant he could find in Midgard to satisfy his blood-lust. Thor is also mentioned to have fought The World Serpent years ago during his massacre of the Giants. But, instead of emerging victorious, the World Serpent proved to be just as strong as the Thunder God, leading to a stalemate. Thus, Thor was forced to return to his father Odin empty-handed. As a result, Thor and The World Serpent have hated each other ever since. It is also said that their rivalry will not end until the coming of Ragnarök. Kratos and Atreus also meet the spirit of a disciple of Thor, who desires vengeance on the god for wronging his family. After his father died, the spirit's mother built a statue of Thor to watch over the grave and were surprised when the god himself came to offer condolences. While at first thrilled, Thor took advantage of the family's hospitality. The mother had to beg him to leave, but in a drunken rage, Thor murdered her. The man lived in grief until it eventually turned to rage. Before he can leave Midgard to begin his quest for vengeance, he requests that the statue be destroyed, and any valuables in his father's grave may be looted with his blessing. In their boat, Kratos uses the man's story to remind his son of an important lesson: the lives of men mean nothing to the gods, recounting Kratos' own experience of being betrayed time and again by the Olympian Gods. After Modi fled to Asgard upon Kratos killing Magni, Thor was furious to learn of his favoured son's death, angrily and brutally beating down Modi for his cowardice. Thor only physically appears in the game's true ending during a dream about the future. Years after the events of the game, as Kratos and his son was sleeping, Thor summoned a huge storm outside their house; using lightning to force them to leave and confront him. When Kratos demands he reveals his identity, Thor's cloak lifts, revealing Mjölnir as it emits electricity. This is relayed by Atreus to his father after he had woken from the dream, possibly to avenge his sons and the half-brother whom the pair had killed. Appearance Although Thor's full appearance is not fully shown, he wears a hooded black cloak and has blue eyes. He has a thick beard and red hair, which seems to be braided (as mentioned in the The Lost Pages of Norse Myth: Episode 4). He is exceptionally tall and muscular, roughly the same size as Kratos. Personality Thor is said to be incredibly cruel, wrathful, ruthless and bloodthirsty, showing little to no mercy to his enemies. His blood-thirst was noted by Mimir to be the only thing greater than Odin's paranoia and many consider him the worst of the Norse Gods. His reputation was somewhat similar to Ares who was considered the worst Olympian God even though he was not the Greek God's counterpart. What makes him different from Ares, however, is that he seems to be somewhat honorable, however, as he dislikes cowardice. When Modi left Magni, his favorite son, to die; Thor was angered greatly and subsequently beat his surviving son for fleeing from Kratos. Also, despite his dark side, he has proven to care and trust his family. He is known for being very loyal to Odin and was on very good terms with Baldur, even despite the latter's insanity. Magni points out that he and Modi have to trust Baldur because their father believes in him, despite Modi proclaiming that their uncle had not been sane for a while. Thor was also known for being furious at Magni's death and after Modi and Baldur died as well, Thor would apparently attack Kratos and Atreus to seek vengeance for their demises. Powers and Abillities Being both half-giant and Odin's most powerful son, Thor is the second most powerful of the Aesir (and maybe physically the strongest Aesir), surpassed only by his father. His power is great enough for having slaughtered almost all the Giants by himself and being feared by most for his immense power and his brutality. Though he is only seen once in the game, many stories involving Thor describe him as being cold, ruthless, and on some levels homicidal. Despite being half-giant himself, Thor took pleasure in killing any giant he could find. *'Superhuman Strength': As the God of Strength, Thor has an immensely vast level of superhuman strength. His strength is so great that he was able to almost single-handedly slaughter the Giants and only Jörmungandr was able to survive his massacre, with only Starkaor, the mightiest Giant, proving to be too much for Thor to defeat or even fight alone, requiring him to resort to having aid from the Vanir and Aesir forces to defeat him, although Thor was still strong enough to crush his head with a single blow after he had sustained severe injuries. Thor is considered to physically be the strongest of the Norse Gods, surpassing the strength of Baldur, Týr, and his sons. Only Odin, his father and King of the Aesir might equal and/or surpass his strength and aside from Odin and Starkaor, only Surtr holds superior strength to Thor, hence needing Odin and Thor to work together to defeat him in Ragnarok. *'Superhuman Durability: '''As one of the strongest Norse God, Thor must have tremendous superhuman durability. His durability likely could endure attacks from the Giants without much damage, which was most likely crucial in his ability to massacre them. However he still can be incapacitated, such as when the colossal body of Hrungnir fell on him he was unable to remove the corpse himself until his sons removed it for him. *'Master Combatant': As the mightiest warrior of Asgard, Thor must be an extremely skilled combatant, as he single-handedly killed almost every giant on Midgard and many other powerful beings. Thor, alongside Odin, is capable of defeating Surtr, the strongest Fire Giant and immensely exceptional combatant, during Ragnarok. *'Electrokinesis': As the God of Thunder, Thor has absolute control over electricity and lightning, with it being an innate power inherited by his sons, although Thor's electrokinetic powers clearly far surpass theirs. During his attack on Kratos and Atreus, Thor displayed his power over thunder by causing bolts of lightning to constantly rain down on their house by simply willing it. *'Atmokinesis': As the God of Storms, Thor has the ability to summon harsh lightning storms at whim. He displayed this power when he caused a giant storm to occur to wake Kratos and Atreus up. *'Immortality': As with all Gods, Thor is immortal and cannot be killed by anything not powerful enough. Weapons *'Mjölnir: Forged by Brok and Sindri, this special one-handed hammer is Thor's weapon of choice when killing giants and other foes. In Norse mythology, it is said that when thrown, Mjölnir always hits its target and returns to the wielder's hand and that it is capable of crushing mountains in a single blow. It is also described as a "super weapon" by Mimir and as such is one of the most powerful weapons in all of the Nine Realms. The only weapons capable to oppose its immense power are the Leviathan Axe, Surtr's sword, and possibly the Blades of Chaos. Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Zeus. However, in terms of ruling Zeus' equivalent was Odin. Thor's bloodthirsty nature also makes him like Ares even though they are not counterparts. *In Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars, Thor is referred to as Vulcan (who's Greek counterpart is the god Hephaestus). Vulcan and Hephaestus, like Thor, were gods associated with thunder : Hephaestus (or Vulcan) was said to use his hammer to craft Zeus's (or Jupiter's) thunderbolts. As with Hephaestus, Thor is described in Norse mythology as a benefactor to mankind, bringing gifts to men, a protector of artisans and freemen and finally. As with Thor, Vulcan and Hephaestus were gods associated with snakes, fertility and healing. *In Norse mythology, Thor is described as a barrel chested ugly man, carrying a menagerie of magical weapons, from a magical axe akin to Kratos' to a girdle of strength. *Thor is much like Zeus as they both beat their own sons to a bloody pulp, Zeus beat down Hephaestus for lying to him about Pandora's Box being safe on the back of Cronos, while Thor beat his son Modi for thinking he left his better-received brother Magni behind to die to Kratos. **Thor and Zeus in the series were both seen as monsters, Zeus imprisoned the Titans because of Cronos, while Thor killed and murdered giants simply due to his father's orders. *While his face is covered in darkness, pausing the image when lightning strikes reveal a man with blue eyes and a red beard, as he is commonly described in Norse mythology. *Faye, Atreus's mother, considers Thor to be the worst of the Aesir. It is understandable for her to think that way, as Thor was considered the most dangerous enemy toward the Giants and Faye herself was a Giantess. **According to Mimir, Thor wishes to fight Faye, but given the giantess elusiveness and cunning, it never came to pass. *Mimir says that after his fight with the World Serpent at Ragnarok, Thor will strike him with enough force to send the serpent back in time to Midgard before they met. A theory Kratos and Atreus find insane and impossible. *Both he and Atreus have Jötnar mothers, and are part Gods. *Thor apparently has a daughter, whom Sindri was about to mention the name before Kratos cuts him off. ** If we trust Nordic mythology, his daughter's name would be Thrúd. *According to The Lost Pages of Norse Myth: Episode 6; Thor's rampage across Midgard against the Jötnar went on for '''thirty years. Gallery Thor's Hammer.jpg|Thor's Hammer Thor's statue.png God-of-War-Thor.jpg|Kratos encounters Thor outside his home. Thor-0.png Thor.jpg Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Norse Gods Category:Aesir Category:Jötnar Category:Baldur's Family